Rapid advances in electronics and communications technologies, driven by consumer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of data-driven devices, including those for handling and converting third party media content. Third party media providers (such as cable companies) want their content handled with security such that the content is not copied or used outside of certain permission levels.